


【dv向】如果哥的真魔人和哥共感的话……

by riku312



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riku312/pseuds/riku312
Summary: 写在前面：这是一个蛋和哥打架，打着打着就滚到一起的下品故事，对，还没写完……





	【dv向】如果哥的真魔人和哥共感的话……

维吉尔咬着嘴唇看向但丁。他的双胞胎弟弟正在和别人为爱鼓掌。严格来说也不能算是别人，现在被但丁压在身下狠狠操弄的那个人，不是，那个魔人，正是自己的分身。

片刻之前他和但丁还在热烈的用他们习惯的方式交流感情。今天他们两状态都很不错，缠斗近半小时也没有分出个高下。双方的魔力激荡着，维吉尔战到兴起，挥手招出分身合力围攻但丁。这并非他第一次使用魔人分身，自己本身的高频率攻击，配合上魔人分身相差无几的出招方式，往往可以在短时间内压制住但丁，让他几无还手之力。 

今天也不例外，他同分身一前一后向前冲去，看到但丁摆出了熟悉的起手式。哼，又是这一招RG！太讨厌了！维吉尔急攻几下，暂时让但丁只能处于防守，他紧盯着弟弟的眼睛，试图找出些许的破绽。 

但丁的左手手肘微微后撤了一些，维吉尔明白这是他要发起反击的信号。年长的双胞胎迅速的向后退去，魔人分身则慢了半拍，被但丁泛着魔力的手掌拍中了胸口。 

通常情况下，分身受到这荡漾着魔力的攻击马上就会消散无踪，可今天不知道出了什么岔子，魔人分身被RG反击之后，直接跌坐在但丁面前，还发出如同小动物被欺负后的呜咽声。 

这下但丁也好维吉尔也好都停了下来，但丁甚至露出了不可思议的表情，他低头瞅瞅坐在地上委屈的不行的维吉尔的分身，又转头对着跳开了十来米远的亲哥，用眼神问他到底是怎么回事。 

维吉尔接收到了弟弟的询问，遗憾的是他也不明白究竟怎么回事，但是碍于面子他依旧哼了一声然后移开了视线。 

原来你也不知道，但丁心里大声翻译了一下维吉尔的肢体语言。他挠挠头，还是决定先看看是不是维吉尔的魔力出了问题，毕竟这是只有他哥才会的招式。但丁刚踏出一步，另一只脚就被什么的东西缠住了。他惊呼一声低头，缠住自己脚踝居然是分身的尾巴，那和维吉尔真魔人形态时一般灵活的尾巴，正顺着自己的左腿一圈圈往上绕，最后的尾巴尖高高翘起来，示好似得轻轻戳碰但丁的右手。这下他真的是一步也不敢动了。 

维吉尔依旧站在原地，他偷偷尝试解除分身但没有成功，更令他震惊的是，在RG打中分身之后，他似乎失去了对分身的控制，无法再下达攻击但丁的命令，相反这家伙正不断向蠢弟弟表达着好感，那条尾巴，不，除了尾巴就连屁股都快挪到但丁的腿根去了！真是见鬼了！ 

但丁很快就从诧异中回过神来，伸手捏住分身蹭着自己手掌的尾巴，指甲轻扣靠近尾巴尖附近的龙鳞，引得魔人分身尾巴剧烈颤抖起来。“哇哦”但丁转头对着本尊吹了个调笑意思的口哨，“嘿老哥，这个你可真热情！” 

维吉尔敏锐的意识到有什么不妙，就在但丁揉捏分身尾巴的同时，他自己的背脊也好像被人用巧妙的手法轻轻拂过，最后这刺激停留在尾椎骨，他下意识的并拢双腿，臀部也条件反射的收紧起来。Dante你在做什么！维吉尔狠狠的瞪着弟弟，下一秒但丁就突然鼓起全部魔力变为真魔人，一手拉着分身的尾巴，另一手按住分身的肩，将蓝色透明的魔人压在了地上。   
【……我废话可真多


End file.
